


【闻也】相亲风波

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅
Kudos: 15





	【闻也】相亲风波

1  
“喂，妈，怎么了？”刘也推开翟潇闻枕在他大腿上的脑袋起身。  
“我自己的事我自己会看着办，您不要插手好不好”  
“好好好，我答应，我去还不行吗！每次都来这套。”  
“知道了，这次一定去。”

挂断电话走回沙发旁坐下，翟潇闻立马凑过来一脸凝重“发生什么事了？姨跟你说了什么？”

刘也盯着电视淡淡开口“你先保证你不生气，就算生气也不能冲动。”

“我保证”翟潇闻脱口而出，保证只是保证，冲不冲动谁说得准。

刘也扭头嫌弃的瞥了他一眼，尽管知道这人一贯的说话不算话，还是如实坦白“我妈让我这周末去相亲。”

趁着翟潇闻还没反应过来又补了一句“她说这次不去以后就不要回去看她了，就当她没生这个儿子。”

其实以前刘也他妈给他安排过不少相亲，都被他以工作忙，走不开，今天没洗头等等各种千奇百怪的理由拒绝了，这次态度这么强硬，估计这位相亲对象很得她老人家的欢心。

翟潇闻这次一反常态的没有暴跳如雷，拿着电话就要打给他姨嚷嚷要公开两人的关系。这种反应反而让刘也有些心惊胆战，暴风雨前的宁静，他伸手在神游的人眼前晃了两下被人一把抓住手腕“别捣乱”

“捣什么乱？你想什么呢？”刘也不解。

“你去吧！”翟潇闻开口。

“什么？”刘也不敢相信自己的耳朵，眼前这人是翟潇闻吗？他这么想着伸手掐了一下对面人的脸颊肉“你是翟潇闻吗？快把翟潇闻吐出来。”

翟潇闻的脸被他掐红了一块儿，龇牙咧嘴的抱怨“你这人下手也太狠了，我好心让你去相亲你怎么不识好人心呢？”

“你是好人？”

“你往后躲什么，我不是好人吗？”说着就把人按在沙发上，一脸你想好了再回答的表情。

“是是是，你是好人。那我到时候真的去了”刘也试探着开口。

翟潇闻起身把人拉起来，满不在乎的摆了摆手“去吧去吧”

2  
周末到来之前，刘也一直小心的观察翟潇闻的一举一动，生怕他一个反悔把两人的事捅出去。然而他观察了好几天也没发现翟潇闻有什么不同。难道他变心了？这个想法也就出现了五秒迅速被刘也推翻，不可能的事。

当事人倒是悠闲自在，除了上班，周末下班还去逛街，刘也看着他拎着一打手提袋进门气都气饱了，放下手中的零食走上前“这都买的什么？你倒是悠闲的很，还有闲心去逛街。”

翟潇闻压根儿没搭理他，换了鞋拎着袋子径直走进卧室，拿了换洗衣服进了浴室，刘也被他的态度震惊到半天说不出话，一个人坐在沙发上生闷气，他也不知道自己在气什么，愁眉苦脸思索半天更生气了。半晌后，还不见人出来，刘也直接推门进去，翟潇闻正坐在浴缸边儿上往自己腿上涂着什么东西。

“你在干嘛？”刘也看着眼前的情景，瞬间忘记自己刚刚还在生气。

翟潇闻头都没抬继续手上的事“脱腿毛啊！看不出来吗？”

“你脱腿毛干嘛？打算改行做0了？”

翟潇闻低着头翻了个白眼懒得理他，不耐烦的打发“你别管。”

这会儿刘也又想起来自己在生气了，沉着脸开口“你今天不许来我房间”

“好”

刘也快被无名的怒火烧成碳灰，气鼓鼓的关上浴室门回了卧室。

翟潇闻抬头看了看被用力甩上的浴室门，默哀三秒。

3  
刘也一大早被翟潇闻的动静吵醒，想起昨天他的态度就不爽，赌气窝在床上竖着耳朵听外面的动静，直到外面没了声音才慢吞吞的起床。

相亲时间约的是中午，刘也不喜欢让别人等。他打开卧室门，餐桌旁背对他站着一个。。。女人？

“你谁啊？”

随着眼前人转过身的动作，刘也仿佛看见自己的世界分崩离析。

“早，我好看吗？”

声音还是一样的没错，好好的人怎么就神经了呢？

翟潇闻走过去伸手帮人把嘴合起来，爬在刘也耳边吹了口气，娇俏的开口“哥哥要不要吃早餐，不吃早餐对身体不好哦！”说完还撅着嘴在人脸上吧唧亲了一口。

刘也被激的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，往旁边跳了两步拉开距离，一脸便秘的表情“你干嘛？就算我要去跟别的女人相亲，你也不必为了我做到这份儿上，连自己的性别都抛弃了”

“想得美，你这辈子只能是下面那个”翟潇闻恢复正常走到餐桌前给刘也倒了杯牛奶“快去刷牙洗脸”

洗漱完坐回餐桌旁，刘也眼神不由自主的往翟潇闻身上瞟。

“干嘛？我太好看，说不出话来了？”说着还给人抛了个飞吻。

“你又想搞什么歪门邪道？”刘也强压住内心想打人的欲望，不解的问。

“跟你一起去相亲啊！”翟潇闻把剥好的鸡蛋递给他，天真的回答。

刘也被牛奶呛的不轻，捶着自己的胸口猛咳。

“你看看你，激动什么。”翟潇闻起身隔着餐桌想帮他顺顺气。

“别别别，你坐好”刘也躲开他伸过来的手，把人按回座位“跟我一起去相亲？人家如果问你是谁呢？”

“你妹妹”

“我哪来的妹妹？你又不是不知道我是独生子。而且谁家妹妹比哥哥还高。”

“我知道，别人不一定知道啊！”翟潇闻冲他眨了眨眼一副机灵鬼像。

“你在骗鬼，相亲前最基本的步骤就是交代清楚家庭背景好不好”

“表妹堂妹不行吗？就说你表妹刚好来玩儿，不忍心把小姑娘一个人放在家里，只好一起带来！别啰啰嗦嗦，听我的”翟潇闻被他问的不耐烦，噼里啪啦说了一大堆。

“你确定？”

“确定，我准备很久了”

“你之前就是在忙这个？”刘也终于恍然大悟“你听我说要去相亲就想到这个鬼主意了！不然怎么可能那么轻易同意”他痛心疾首有种被人卖了还浑然不知的感觉。

翟潇闻把头发挽到耳后，冲着他嘿嘿一笑。

刘也这会儿才有闲心打量他，眼前这人穿了条粉色背带裙，白色连帽卫衣，亚麻色齐刘海假发，白色中筒袜，一双长腿又直又白，活脱脱清纯女大学生。

“你这样还挺好看”他随口夸了一句，端起牛奶喝了一口掩饰自己的不自在。

“真的吗？你喜欢？”翟潇闻异常兴奋“那我以后在床上也这样穿。”

刘也今天早上第二次被呛到“不用不用”

4  
好不容易吃完饭，翟潇闻从袋子里拿出件卫衣抖开给刘也看“你今天穿这个”

一件粉白条纹卫衣。

“为什么？”

“兄妹装”翟潇闻看着手里的战果沾沾自喜。

“没必要吧！”刘也还在妄想拒绝，翟潇闻拿着衣服朝他走过来，伸手就解人睡衣扣子“我自己来”以他这个力度，睡衣等会儿就变开衫。

两人穿戴好准备出门，翟潇闻凑过来勾住刘也胳膊却被后者嫌弃的推开，他盯着刘也开口“干嘛？你恐女？”

刘也最终还是没能躲开，认命的被挽着胳膊幽幽的开口“我不恐女，我恐你。”

翟潇闻只当没听见这句话。

刘也在餐厅停车场停好车准备开门，被副驾上的人一把拽住胳膊扯回来“帮我解开安全带”

“你自己没手啊”刘也崩溃。

“我现在是女生，你能不能绅士一点”

“你会不会太入戏了，现在还没人呢！”

“你帮不帮”女声突然变男声，吓了刘也一跳。他探过身帮人解开安全带，翟潇闻一把揽住他脖子，把人按在怀里，刘也只觉得胸前有什么东西软软的，翟潇闻看着他疑惑的表情开口“怎么样？我的假胸舒服吗？喜不喜欢，以后我戴着这个肏你，是不是更有情趣”说完还捏着人手往自己下身探过去，刘也终于知道什么叫裙子里面是野兽。

他一把推开翟潇闻凑过来的脑袋，恼羞成怒的开口“你能不能别随时随地发情”

翟潇闻看着他红到耳朵根儿的脸颊，笑着开口“不给就不给”

刘也下车后自觉的帮人打开车门。

“还挺上道”翟潇闻挽着他的胳膊表扬。

“谢谢啊”刘也欲哭无泪。

5  
两人到餐厅时对方还没到，在预定的座位上坐下，刘也不放心的嘱咐“你等会儿少讲话，别害我”

翟潇闻对着手机整理自己的刘海，闻言揽着刘也亲了一口欢快答应。

“喂！你现在是我妹妹。”

“不是还没人吗？脸上有口红印”翟潇闻好心提醒他。

刘也无奈的拿起桌上的餐巾擦拭，结果越擦越糊“我去一下洗手间”

“去吧”翟潇闻眼巴巴的盯着门口。

终于，有个女人往他们这边走过来，她迟疑了一下开口“请问这里是刘也先生预定的座位吗？”

“对”翟潇闻回答，不等对方问直接开口“他去洗手间了，我是他表妹，叫我潇闻”

“哦，好，晓雯”她冲翟潇闻点点头开口“我叫徐白，你比我小吧！叫我姐姐就好。你个子好高啊，是模特吗？”

翟潇闻懒得纠正她，干脆将错就错，冲着她甜甜的开口“姐姐，确实比较高，可能发育比较好”说完还低头看了看自己胸前的波澜。

“之前没听阿姨说刘也要带人过来啊”徐白喝了口水问。

“哦~临时决定过来找我表哥的，小姨不知道，我哥不放心我一个人在家，干脆带我来了”说完摆出可怜巴巴的表情怯生生的问“姐姐你不会生气吧？别告诉我小姨”

“不会，你放心吧！”

“姐姐你人真好，将来一定能找到好男人”翟潇闻笑眯眯的冲她发好人卡。

“为什么是将来？你哥不是好男人吗？”

“emmmm。。。”他皱着眉颇有些为难的开口“我哥确实也是个好男人，就是。。。”

徐白奇怪的盯着他追问“就是什么？”

“我觉得咱俩合得来才愿意告诉你，我告诉你你不要告诉别人，更不要让我哥知道你知道”他像是在说绕口令，徐白被他讲的晕晕乎乎。

“好”

翟潇闻微微站起身把手靠在嘴边神秘的开口。

“不会吧！”徐白惊讶的捂住嘴，阿姨没跟他说过这个啊！也对，亲妈怎么可能会说自己儿子的不是。

“姐姐你想想，他这么多年都没交过女朋友，是什么原因？”翟潇闻继续给她提供思路。

“阿姨确实是这样说的，但我没想到是这个原因。”

翟潇闻扭头看了眼洗手间的方向，刘也已经出来了，他低声问“姐姐你不会对我哥有什么看法吧？”

“不会的”

“哥”翟潇闻这声哥喊的脆生生的让人不相信都难“这位是徐白姐姐，她人特别好，这是我哥。”

刘也疑惑的看了一眼翟潇闻，怎么一会儿功夫就人特别好了，又扭头冲着徐白笑了笑开口“不好意思，刚刚在洗手间遇到点麻烦”

“没事，我们点菜吧”徐白看着刘也的脸一脸遗憾。

刘也感受到对面惋惜的眼神，再次疑惑的看了一眼翟潇闻。

徐白冲着翟潇闻温柔的开口“晓雯，你想吃什么，看着点吧！”

“好，谢谢姐姐”翟潇闻接过菜单。

“晓。。。。。。。雯？”刘也再次受到冲击。

翟潇闻立起菜单，躲在菜单后冲他眨眨眼示意他不要露馅。

刘也接收到他的暗示，尴尬的笑了两下“啊啊对，这是我妹妹晓。。雯”他还是不习惯这个变调的翟潇闻。

等餐期间，只有翟潇闻不断找话题活跃气氛，刘也时不时的附和两声，徐白时不时用遗憾的眼神盯着刘也上下打量，她本来有很多问题问刘也的，现在看来都不需要了。

翟潇闻看着两人之间的气氛暗自发笑。

三个人的饭局，没有一个人是在认真吃饭。

6  
吃过饭，徐白跟刘也客套了两句就准备走，无非是“今天时间有点赶，下次再约”

刘也看着徐白的背影疑惑的问翟潇闻“你有没有觉得徐白看我的眼神怪怪的？”

“有吗？”翟潇闻还在吃甜品，叉了一小块儿蛋糕喂给刘也，继续含糊其辞“可能她近视，忘带隐形眼镜了吧！”

刘也舔了舔嘴点头，有可能。

两人起身离开餐厅。

翟潇闻吃饱喝足，神清气爽，挽着刘也的胳膊开口“我们去趟超市再回去吧！”

“好”刘也准备绕过去帮翟潇闻开门，却被人阻止。

“不用，我自己来”

“不是要让我绅士一点吗？”刘也搭在车门上好笑的看着他。

翟潇闻坐进车里，伸手在衣服后抓了两下，懊恼的开口“我已经体验够了，这玩意儿勒死我了，快帮我解开”说完就准备脱掉背带裙。

“幸好车窗贴了单向透视膜，否则我一世英名就被你毁了”他看着翟潇闻的动作庆幸。

翟潇闻把背带裙肩带脱掉，背对着刘也等他帮自己解开假胸扣子，当初为了逼真一点买了这个假胸，真是活受罪。

刘也把手伸进人衣服里，突然坏笑着把手往前探去，两手抓住乳胶质感的两坨柔软狠狠地揉捏，边捏还边发出满足的感叹“这个胸质感还挺逼真”

翟潇闻没想到他会来这一出，平时一本正经的人坏起来也是真坏，刘也的动作倒是对他没什么影响，但他故意发出的满足的呻吟让翟潇闻裙子下面那根抬了头。他隔着卫衣抓住刘也乱摸的手往身下带，刘也像触了电似的缩回手，靠在车门上离翟潇闻远远的。

“干嘛？不摸了？免费给你摸个够”翟潇闻转过身眼睛里带着点点火星，看过来的眼神快把刘也点燃，他伸手一把捞过刘也，捏着脖子亲了上去。两人在一起好几年，翟潇闻对刘也一清二楚，他身上有几颗痣估计连他妈都不知道，翟潇闻门儿清。

他搂着腰让刘也从驾驶位跨过来骑在他腿上，伸手把车座往后调了点，吮吸着刘也的舌尖，一点点舔舐他的唇线，双手顺着细软的腰一路往上，一双大手抚在他胸前，拇指按在胸前的两点上轻轻碾压，刘也被碰到乳尖的瞬间就软了腰，下身也慢慢挺立，他轻轻推开翟潇闻喘息着开口“回去再做”

事情都到这份儿上了哪还有刹车的道理，翟潇闻解开他的裤扣，托着他的臀瓣轻轻揉捏“不行，这是你自找的”他让刘也抬起屁股，把他下身的束缚一并脱下，手指探到股缝间摸了一把，坏笑着开口“都这样了还能忍到回去吗？为了咱俩的生命安全，还是就地解决比较好”

刘也后悔刚刚皮了那么一下，只能在这儿把自己第一次车震的经历交出去了。

虽然两人已经做了不知道多少次，翟潇闻仍旧细心的帮他做好扩张，然后掰开白嫩的臀瓣一插到底，两人不是没试过骑乘式，这次可能因为地形原因，增加了刺激感，进入的瞬间同时发出感叹，这个姿势直直的顶在刘也前列腺上，这一下顶的他浑身舒畅，仰着头发出断断续续的呻吟。

刘也觉得舒服，翟潇闻自然更加舒服，他觉得恋人的后穴似乎比平时更紧，软肉吸附着他的勃起，快感直冲头顶。他捏着刘也的腰哄道“自己动一动”

刘也双手撑在他肩膀上，双腿跪在大腿两侧抬起自己的屁股一浅一深的让自己的后穴吞吐着翟潇闻的阴茎，这个动作让他身前的勃起在翟潇闻灯芯绒背带裙上来回摩擦，带来的快感更上一层楼。

翟潇闻靠在椅背上看着恋人在自己身上忘情的模样，坏心眼的捏着他的双手按在自己胸前还没来得及取下的假胸上来回揉搓，动作色情到极点。刘也后面一边吞吐着，前面还得躲避翟潇闻的恶作剧，他索性直接瘫在他身上耍赖“累了，动不了了”

闻言翟潇闻拍了一下他的屁股，半抱怨半得意的开口“这就累了？让你去肏别人你也没这个劲儿，天生就是享福的命哈。”

“我去肏别人你愿意吗？我看徐白对我印象还不错”他故意反问。

“她对你印象再不错，你们俩也没可能”翟潇闻掐着他的腰，开始卖力抽插。

“为什么？”刘也被他撞得一颠一颠的，嘴上还不忘记问。

翟潇闻停下动作伸手握住他身前勃起的阴茎，圈起手指轻轻弹了一下，由下至上看着刘也疑惑的表情开口替他解惑“因为。。。”他突然开始剧烈的向上顶。刘也感觉自己现在像是坐在一条被风浪追逐的小船上，随时都有被浪吞没的危险，他已经顾不得听答案了，双手捏着翟潇闻肩膀上的衣服呻吟。

“翟潇闻，慢一点，慢一点~”

翟潇闻握着他的阴茎上下套弄，一手圈住他的腰带动他起伏。

“要到了，翟潇闻”刘也伸着脖子喊着翟潇闻的名字，最终射在了他手里，跪着的大腿不自觉的夹紧，双手搂着他的脖子轻轻颤抖，陷在情欲里的同时还不忘补充“不要射在里面”

翟潇闻抬着手又重重的向上顶了十几下，在临界点时迅速拔出捏着刘也的手握住自己的阴茎，同样射在了对方手里。刘也就这么握着他的命根子瘫在他身上，情欲过后手又轻轻的动作。

翟潇闻感受到他的小动作，拍了拍他还泛着红晕的臀瓣开口“你是不是还想来一发”

刘也从前面拿过纸巾擦拭自己的手“不了”

翟潇闻把自己的手伸到他面前意思是让他帮他擦干净，刘也又抽了两张纸细心的擦拭，他突然想起刚刚的问题，开口询问“你刚刚还没告诉我，为什么徐白不可能跟我在一起？”

没想到他还能想起这茬儿，翟潇闻咳嗽两声开口“你真的想知道？”

“嗯”

“因为。。。你先保证，我说了以后你还是爱我的”

“嗯，我保证”刘也有种不详的预感。

翟潇闻深吸一口气“我告诉她你不举，所以一直不敢交女朋友”

刘也双手已经抚上他还没来得及放回裙子下的命根子，握在手里阴森森的开口“翟。。潇。。闻，你信不信我让你现在就失去这项功能”

翟潇闻低头看着自己被握在手里的命运，心中感叹大意了，平时被握着不知道有多幸福，这会儿只觉得后背发麻，他赔着笑开口“我错了我错了，我这不是为咱俩着想吗？这样她就不会惦记你了。你后半辈子的幸福都在这儿了，悠着点儿宝贝”

刘也自然不能真的把他怎么着，他双手开始上下套弄，目光炯炯的盯着翟潇闻“哦~那我还要感谢你坏我名声了？没了你这根儿，男人遍地跑，我还怕找不着？”

一听这话翟潇闻就急了“刚刚不是保证说了之后还是爱我的吗？”

“没说不爱你啊！跟别人做什么又不耽误爱你”刘也冲着他笑眯眯的开口。

“杀人诛心刘也，你想怎么样？反正我话都说出去了”他一副要杀要剐随便你的洒脱样。

“三个月不碰我”刘也松开手，伸出三根手指。

“太久了吧”翟潇闻皱巴着脸试图讨价还价。

“四个”又加了一根

“好好，三个月，三个月就三个月”翟潇闻一把攥住他的手按下去一根手指。

刘也瞥了他一眼坐回驾驶位。

翟潇闻挺了挺胯开口“那我现在这样怎么办？你不帮我打出来啊？”

“自己的事情自己做”刘也发动车子开出停车场。

行，翟潇闻在心里嘟囔，我不碰你不代表你不会主动找我，走着瞧。

7  
徐白刚到家就接刘也他妈打来的电话，迟疑了一下还是接通“喂，阿姨”

“小白，我们家刘也怎么样？”

“挺好的”就是不举不太好。

“真的？那你跟他交往试试看”

“阿姨，刘也挺好的，但是不太适合我”

“是吗？他是不是哪儿没表现好？你告诉阿姨，阿姨回头批评他”

“不是”徐白不知道该怎么张口“阿姨，您告诉刘也，有病还是得早治，拖着不是办法。再见，阿姨”说完连忙挂断电话。

刘也刚从浴室出来就接到他妈的电话

“喂，妈”  
“妈，我没病”  
“我真的没病，您怎么就是不相信我呢？”  
“我保证，好，我到时候把体检报告拿给您过目”  
“拜拜”

“翟。。潇。。闻”

END.


End file.
